


Soulbonded and loving it

by numinousnumbat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Soul Bond, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Uther finds out his son Arthur has a soulbond and things aren't looking great for Merlin.





	Soulbonded and loving it

“We are not finished,” Uther said, voice ringing out across the throne room. Merlin tried not to grimace; it had been a long day standing around while Uther and Arthur met with people who had business with the king. Mostly the lower and middling nobility who wanted to make sure they were on Uther’s good side, and came with such important questions as “My neighbour’s tree fell on our barn, who is responsible for damages?” and “Can you sponsor our dear son’s studies?” and blah blah blah.

Uther sat back in his chair. “Arthur, approach,” he said.

Arthur paled, but he stood from where he had been seated at his father’s right-hand side, came down the stairs of the dais, and kneeled in front of him.

“Sire,” Arthur said, bowing his head.

Uther didn’t tell him he could get up, so Arthur stayed kneeling. Probably pretty painful on the stone, Merlin would start feeling that soon.

Uther steepled his gloved fingers. Well, this was either very good or very bad. Uther liked the drama of keeping Arthur guessing before he was scolded for some minor infraction or before being barely praised for something heroic.

“I was personally writing to the Lady Taite of Elmet to invite her here, when Gaius informed me that my efforts were in vain as my only son, the heir to this kingdom, was already soulbonded.”

Ok, yeah, this was _bad_. Merlin really needed to start working on invisibility spells, or maybe some exploding spells. Nothing got a meeting over faster than a good ole fashioned explosion.

Arthur tried to say something. “Silence!” Uther bellowed. The already quiet room grew quieter, not even a breeze or insect would intrude. “You lied by omission: I do not want to hear you speak.” Uther pointed to Lancelot from across the room. “You will tell me what you know.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Lancelot said, bowing deeply and straightening.

Uther looked annoyed. “You may begin,” he said.

“Ok, there was magical poison,” Lancelot said.

“Or maybe it was a serious non-magical injury made by a completely non-magical sword,” Gaius interrupted.

“Yes, of course, Arthur was stabbed by a completely normal sword in the femoral artery in his neck,” Lancelot said confidently.

“Leg,” Gaius coughed.

“Yes, his leg,” Lancelot amended. “And there was so much blood, and the very lovely Gwen rushed over and tied her own apron around his leg and then … um, Arthur, Prince Arthur, got better.” Lancelot nodded his head a few times.

Two important facts were that one, Merlin had come over and used magic to save Arthur’s life and two, that the only reason he’d been able to do that was because he and Arthur were already soulbonded. But only Gaius knew the second part and maybe sometime before now would have been a good time for them to have cleared up any misconceptions anyone else had about the situation.

“Guinevere,” Uther said running his hand over his mouth, “Approach.”

“Sire,” Gaius jumped in, “there were actually two people helping save young Arthur's life that night, Guinevere and Merlin.”

Merlin shot a glare at Gaius. “I hardly see what Merlin has to do with this,” Uther said evenly.

“Soulbonds are interesting, Sire, we don’t have a scientific explanation for them.”

“Your point.”

“Well, although Guinevere was indeed instrumental in saving Arthur’s life, the soulbond formed was with, well, Merlin.”

There were the sounds of material swishing as everyone uncomfortably moved, waiting for the ire of Uther. Arthur was bracing his shoulders as if Uther would strike him as he kneeled.

Uther threw his head back and laughed and laughed. “You almost had me,” he said wiping a tear from his eye with a gloved finger. “I don’t usually appreciate tricks, but this was a good one. _Merlin_ soulbonded to my _son_. Ha!”

“Sire,” Gaius, said, braver than any knight in attendance that day, “it is actually not a trick, as you say; it is the truth. There is a soulbond between Arthur and Merlin.”

Uther looked ready to kill. “Prove it,” he spat. “Prove that this commoner who I have made a servant in my own house has soulbonded to my son and the heir of this kingdom.”

Merlin could think of a few creative ways to show Uther how bonded they were and send a few choice images to Arthur, reminding him of the sort of sex magic they’d had that morning. Arthur returned an image of Merlin sleeping on the floor.

“Sire, you must know we have been researching how to remove the soulbond so that your son can take a wife.”

Which was not exactly true because Gaius had said "Soulbonding will keep Arthur safer," and after the aforementioned leg incident, "Arthur would have died without the soulbond," and also "it is your destiny to be soulbonded." So if Merlin had to guess, Gaius had probably not been doing too much research about breaking the soulbond.

“In the course of my research, I have discovered they have a limited ability to mentally pass on small bits of information, say a small passage, from opposite sides of the room.” Gaius made a small bow.

“Really?” Uther said leaning forward, already adding that skill to his battle planning probably. “Let me see.”

Merlin was directed to stand in front of the giant oak doors across the room from Uther in his seat and Arthur still kneeling on the floor. Uther wrote down a few lines and Gaius laid them in front of Arthur.

 _Not too perfect_ , Arthur reminded Merlin and then sent the text as it was written, and holy shit, was that a typo by Uther Pendragon, hahahaha! Uther had written, “When sorrow and sleep at once together.”

“Sleep and sadness together,” Merlin clutched his brow and pretended like he only fuzzily getting what Arthur was sending and not a complete picture, with an ink splotch and typo.

Uther sank back in his chair. “That was,” he searched for a word, “stupendous.” He breathed out. “I would have never chosen Merlin for my son, but fate has seen it right to put them together.” He leaned forward. “Arthur, tell me how this soulbond happened. Your mother and I were in thoughtful prayer for three days, with only the holy water from a spring that feeds into the Lake of Avalon to sustain us, and we prayed for a soulbond and slowly with time it was revealed to us.”

Well, whatever Arthur was going to describe to Uther was most definitely not what happened, and after having to tell Gaius about it, Merlin was never going to tell anyone else, as it was too embarrassing. What if his mum found out?

So what actually happened was Merlin had been on his knees, giving a very enthusiastic blowjob. They hadn’t been doing this long, a couple months at most, and Merlin had been thinking about Arthur’s cock the whole day. Merlin had tried to say “I love your cock” but Arthur had pushed in when only some of the words were out and Merlin had only gotten out a “I love you-” and Arthur with his hands twisted into Merlin’s hair, panting as his worked his cock in and out of Merlin’s mouth, had repeated “I love you” back and that apparently was all Merlin’s magic needed to join them together for all of eternity.

Not a great story for the in-laws.

But even Arthur had to admit that the orgasm brought on by Merlin’s mouth and soulbonding magic was pretty exceptional.

“Father, the wound I received was fatal and I was so close to death I couldn’t tell you anything that happened, except I knew I was dying and I woke up soulbonded to Merlin.”

“Merlin, approach,” Uther called out.

Merlin fought to keep from making a face. He walked forward knelt next to Arthur. “Sire,” he said in what he hoped was a most respectful tone.

“Tell me how it came about that you were soulbonded to my son.”

Despite hearing Merlin’s thoughts in his head after the blowjob, Arthur hadn’t figured out what was going on. He thought Merlin was just following him around muttering slightly more than usual. Merlin wasn't great at keeping his mental shields up between the two of them and knew he had been doing a piss-poor job of hiding the bond, so he had come up with an idea that the next time he saved Arthur’s life, he would let down his mental wards and pretend surprise about the whole thing. There were plenty of stories about soulbonds forming as one person saved the other person’s life. Gaius could think of at least one. From a child’s fairy tale book. 

It was the best idea the two of them could come up with.

So Merlin did his best to keep Arthur from figuring out the soulbond for the four (4) days it took for Arthur to get into mortal danger and Merlin to save his life. Honestly, healing magic wasn’t really his thing anyway, so even if letting Arthur find out hadn’t been part of the plan, Merlin was so exhausted from using magic he hadn't had enough energy leftover to keep his wards up anyway.

“Sire, it’s exactly like they say. There was a deep stab wound to Prince Arthur’s leg. I knew the only thing I could do was stop the bleeding with a tourniquet and as I worked, I remember praying to the gods - “ Arthur elbowed him sharply in the ribs - “right, the one true god that I would do anything to save my Prince’s life and we realised the next day that we seemed to be hearing each other’s thoughts, but in a totally faint way.”

“Excellent!” Uther bellowed. He pulled out his sword, and tapped Merlin once on each shoulder. “Rise, manservant no more, you are now Prince Consort.”

“WHAT?” Arthur spluttered as Merlin slowly rose to his feet.

Uther pointed at where Arthur was still kneeling on the floor. “I expect you to bring Merlin up to speed on Camelot’s military manoeuvres by the end of the training season.” He looked at Merlin with disdain. “And a new wardrobe.”

Arthur smiled manically. “I would be happy to choose a new wardrobe for the Prince Consort." Arthur sent a series of images: Merlin wearing the court jester outfit, Merlin wearing a blue dress of Morgana's. Merlin back sent an image of Arthur wanking sadly in the garderobe. They were glaring at each other as the rest of the people in attendance bowed as Uther left the room. 

“I need a drink,” Gaius muttered, clapping the two of them on the back.  
  
"I don't want to be Prince Consort," Merlin whined to Gaius. 

"You should have thought of that before you two said _I love you_  mid-fellatio," Gaius said.  
  
"Wait,  _what_?" Arthur said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry lines are from [here](https://lightspill.com/poetry/oe/wanderer.html).
> 
> I was writing a different soulbond piece - [Alpha Exceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720830) \- and before I had settled on the tone I wanted for that one, I had some bits that were a bit more ridiculous, which turned into this piece. 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
